Ghana (Into the Future)
Ghana is the 30th stage in Into the Future. The next stage is South Africa. The previous stage is Sahara. Battleground Heavenly Hippoe, Hyppoh, Sir Seal are minor threats with Imperator Sael as a major threat. There is no Boss wave so once you clear out the main wave of attackers you can rush to the base and end it ONCE AND FOR ALL!! In Chapter 1, Crocos will appear as peons. In Chapter 2 and 3, some Ginger Snache will appear as instead of some Croco|Crocos]]. Strategy There is some time to stall at the start but don't let the hippos get close to your base because a few well timed hits from the stacking area damage can chew through your stallers and let them damage you too much. You'll want to bring along any strong anti-alien and anti-angel cats that you have on hand. Rover cat and Artist cat are perfect meatshields here and Momotaro really shines with the ability to freeze Red and Angel enemies. Weaken once again is very helpful if available to you and some area attack red/alien ubers will make your life much easier. The Crocos are replaced by Ginger Snaches and they give a hit a bit harder so beware. You have a bit of time to save up at the start but Heavenly Hippoes start showing up early and you can let 2 stack up if you have Artist cat before Hyppoh and Sir Seal start coming out too. Eventually you end up with 3 Heaveny Hippoe, 2 Hyppoh and a few Sir Seals stacked up before the main threat of Imperator Sael shows up to chomp and slow everything you have. Just keep up the ranged damage and you'll eventually push through to the end. Zombie Outbreaks Chapter 1 Zroco and Zomboe appear as Zombie peons. Hyppoh (Alien) and Heavenly Hippoe (Angel) are support. Zir Zeal and Imperator Sael (Alien) appear as major threats and are a formidable tag team. Battleground The stage plays out very similarly to the regular stage but we see a few Zombie Enemies have replaced a few main peons. One of each seal comes out of the base as a pair at ~90 sec into the stage. You will only see 1 Zir Zeal but multiple Imperator Saels can spawn. Strategy Be careful of Zir Zeals area attack freeze for 3 seconds and his 1500 range burrow, which gets him past every unit you'll have in the main fight already. When combined with Imperator Sael and his area slow, the 2 seal partners can catch sleepy players off guard. Together they can shred through front lines and get to the base/newly spawned units if you're not proactive. As always, bring any Zombie Killer or "Massive damage to Zombies" unit to help keep the Zombies at bay! Anti-Alien units will still be a big help and are highly recommended, more so than Anti-Angel units(Ramen is still helpful of course). * This stage can be rushed due to the lack of a boss shockwave but this will only work in chapter 1 as the units in chapter 2 have high health. Chapter 2 Zroco, Zomboe, Hyppoh and Heavenly Hippoe appear as peons or minor threats. Mistress Celeboodle, Imperator Sael and Zir Zeal appear as major threats. Battleground Heavenly Hippoe spawns alone at about 20 seconds in. A Mistress Celeboodle spawns just after the 30 second mark and a bunch of Zroco start to stream in just after that. More Mistresses will spawn over time. Soon after, Hyppoh, Zomboe and more Heavenly Hippoe work their way down to you as you fight the Celeboodles. Zir Zeal and several Imperator Sael will spawn after about 2 minutes into the battle stage. There is no Boss Shockwave. Strategy This stage may present a bit of a struggle with no peons to farm early and a couple pretty well buffed Mistress Celeboodle to deal with. Even with all Alien treasures unlocked, they took quite some time to kill and with their double damage buff they can make quick work of your front line, especially with little cash at the start. For this reason, cheap meatshields are recommended over ones like Maximum the Fighter or Cameraman Cat. You'll have anywhere from 2-3 Mistresses stacked up at the start of the stage as you save up for your Ubers or Anti-Alien units to spawn in. As you're fighting all these poodles, we will start to see a couple Hyppoh and Zomboe work their way up to us in addition to another Heavenly Hippoe or two. These will finally provide you with some decent money. Once you're starting to clear out the assortment of hippoes you will see a group of 3 Imperator Sael and Zir Zeal heading down your way. This is the time you need to have Zombie Freezers or Zombie Killer units on reserve due to Zir Zeals very long burrow range. * As many Treasures as possible are recommended here due to the Mistress' large health pool and the pressure that a group of Imperator Sael can put on your squad with Slowing Area attacks. Any Zombie treasures from CotC will obviously help too but the zombies aren't truly the main threat here. * You have very little time to farm Cat Worker levels so if this stage is giving you trouble a Rich Cat can be used to help out early. Sniper cat can also buy you a little time with the early Celeboodles. Reference * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03003-30.html * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03004-30.html * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03005-30.html Category:Into the Future Stages Category:Articles needing strategies Category:Articles need walkthrough videos